PHEON
thumb|400px PHEON ''est un ARG doublé d'une visite augmenté destiné à valoriser le Smithsonian American Art Museum. Informations générales '''Agence : 'CityMystery, Anti-Boredom Playtime Societ, Guide by Cell Client : Luce Foundation Center,Smithsonian American Art Museum 'Lancement : '''8 septembre 2010 (pour l’ARG), octobre 2010 (version “module”) '''Durée : '''jusqu’en septembre 2011 '''Type de dispositif : '''ARG, visite augmentée '''Supports : '''site internet, réseaux sociaux, événements in situ, application Facebook '''Cible théorique : '''visiteur.se.s du SAAM mais aussi, initialement, un public international '''Type de patrimoine valorisé : '''Le Smithsonian American Art Museum '''Url : '''http://www.pheon.org/ (synopsis accessible, mais le reste du contenu a été supprimé) Synopsis Il y a très longtemps, les Terratectans vivaient dans l’équivalent de l’Atlantide, en harmonie avec les humains. Mais celles et ceux qui refusaient la présence des humains se rallièrent sous la bannière de Vidar, lequel invoqua des forces terrifiantes pour déclencher une guerre... Aujourd’hui, deux factions cherchent à restaurer l’équilibre : les Staves et les Knaves. Aux participant.e.s de choisir leur camp ! Fonctionnement La première phase s’approche d’un ''capture the flag durant lequel, au sein d’une quête in situ, les deux équipes, Staves et Knaves, s’affrontent en effectuant des tâches qui font avancer l’histoire. Les deux équipes sont réparties via un simple questionnaire. Cette première phase permet de déterminer qui des deux factions domine l’univers du jeu pour le reste de sa durée de fonctionnement (en l’occurrence, les Staves ont gagné). La seconde phase, la version “module”, permet de jouer au jeu principalement via Facebook et Twitter durant un an. Peu d’informations existent sur le déroulement exact du jeu en termes narratifs ; en revanche, ce rapport de la firme UXR Consulting établi pour la Luce Foundation et le Smithsonian évoque, comme d’autres sources, un gameplay divisé en niveaux, au moins durant la première phase : Players selected missions from a list at their level of play and then completed them for points in order to advance through the game. ... There were two levels of play – neophyte and acolyte. A third level was planned, but due to low player adoption and a limited number of players who made it to the acolyte level, the third level was never implemented. Ce manque de sources sur le jeu et son déploiement sur le long-terme semble être dû à son manque de succès (voire section “Coulisses”) : il semble qu’il ait été conçu pour fonctionner n’importe où dans le monde et être repris par d’autres musées (chacun apportant son propre contenu au sein d’une grille commune); le jeu propose ainsi une histoire beaucoup générale et globale que Ghosts of a Chance ; mais il n’a pas dépassé les frontières du Smithsonian. Coulisses PHEON se trouve dans la droite ligne de Ghosts of a Chance, autre dispositif mentionné dans cet état de l’art. Pourtant, il n’a pas eu le même succès, ainsi que le détaille le rapport de la firme UXR Consulting : Despite an established audience of GOAC players, significant press, and a more sophisticated game design, PHEON struggled to attract participants from the outset. Overall, only 865 people allowed the application to access their Facebook page, 675 people completed registration, and merely 68 of those completed a mission. The online version of GOAC, in contrast, attracted 6,100 unique visitors to its website in just four months, generating more energy and participation than PHEON. '' On y apprend aussi qu’en Mai 2011, le Smithsonian a tenté d’impliquer d’autres participant.e.s en invitant celles et ceux qui jouaient déjà à “inviter” leurs amis via l’application Facebook, en promettant de diffuser sur les écrans du Smithsonian leurs créations, leur nom, leur progression... mais personne n’a invité qui que ce soit. Le brief de l’agence CityMystery donne enfin d’autres chiffres : ''More than 1,000 people have played online and on-site. 46% Female, 54% Male. Of those who registered for the game: 28% accepted one mission Of which 69% completed a mission Mean completions are 5 per player 40% of players were engaged to rate others' completions. A noter qu’il existe, de même que pour'' Ghosts of a Chance'', ungroupe Flickr documentant la première phase, dont les images d’illustration dans le musée sont tirées. 01PH.JPG 03PH.JPG 04PH.JPG Catégorie:2010 Catégorie:Evenement IRL Catégorie:USA Catégorie:Réseaux sociaux Catégorie:Site internet Catégorie:Tous publics Catégorie:Vidéos Catégorie:Institution Catégorie:ARG